Masked Emotions
by lighty-chan
Summary: Kaoru never did show his emotions. Twoshot dedicated to the wonderful twins. KaoXHika
1. Kaoru

**Chapter One:** Kaoru

**Rating:** T, because, as of now, I rate everything T.

**Pairing: **Kaoru/Hikaru, because I love those twins. -fangirls-

**Warning: **Probable OOCness and just general suckage. But then again, that's just me. n.n'' Implied Shounen-Ai.

**Author's Note: **This is another twoshot I though up in Algebra. So I decided, why not, ne? Please be kind, this is my first ever KxH fic, and I'm quite nervous on how it turned out. Chapter Two (in Hikaru's POV) will be on as soon as I type it up.

**Disclaimer: **The wonderfully smexy twins do not belong to me...they belong to Hatori-sensei...and BONES...and...not me...-shoves Tama-chan out of the corner of woe and begins cultivating mushrooms-

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kaoru never did show his emotions.

It's not like he was cold, or that he didn't care. No, that's not it. Because he always cared. He always loved.

Even if Hikaru didn't.

He never showed his emotions because Hikaru showed them too much.

It's not like he didn't like that, or was annoyed by it or anything. No, he'd always loved that part of his brother.

Probably more than he should.

But somewhere, deep inside, he wanted to strangle Hikaru. To strangle him for not seeing through his mask, his pained actions, for being so God damned oblivious.

But at the same time, that's what made Hikaru so adorable. His obliviousness, that is.

Kaoru's relationship with Hikaru was of the love-hate variety. He loved his brother to death, but couldn't help the feelings of hate that crept into his heart whenever Hikaru got close to someone other than himself.

Because that meant they were growing apart.

But maybe it wasn't hate. Maybe it was jealousy.

Maybe it was both.

Kaoru knew that he hated Haruhi. He didn't like to admit it, especially since he had grown fond of the commoner, but he really did hate her.

Whenever she was around, Kaoru felt that Hikaru liked her better than him.

And that made his heart ache.

But whenever things got really bad, Hikaru would stop being oblivious.

If only for a day or two, Kaoru would know that Hikaru really did care.

But really, Kaoru never did show his emotions.

But to Hikaru, that was okay. Because he could see. Despite what Kaoru thought, he could see.

And he cared.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Author's Note: **And there you have it! Chapter one. I'm a little shakey on how this turned out, so I need some reviews to help my practically non existant ego, okay? Flames will be put to good use as my slaves are standing by ready with supplies. (i.e. marshmallows and chocolate XD)


	2. Hikaru

Masked Emotions: Hikaru

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry it took so long. I've had one _hell _of a time trying to get back onto a computer, as I've gotten grounded (damn History class).

And also… I'm sorry it's so short. But I tried my best, and it's probably WAAAAY OOC. Forgive me. u.u''

**Disclaimer: **Nothing. Nada. There is a one in a one thousand billion cajillion (I realize that's not a word) chance that I'll ever own the wonderful Kaoru… and Hikaru, too. –shifty eyes- I'm merely taking them out to play… angst-y-ly. n.n'' –nods-

**O.o.O.o.O **

Kaoru never did show his emotions.

Hikaru always hated that. And Kaoru had though _he _was the oblivious one.

Kaoru never was very observant.

Kaoru though he hid his emotions because Hikaru showed his too much.

But that wasn't it. Hikaru showed his emotions _because_ Kaoru hid his. One of them had to be emotional, right?

Sometimes it annoyed Hikaru. Especially when he got close to someone, and the flames of jealousy would flash in Kaoru's eyes.

Hikaru was the only one who saw. At the beginning, he thought he was imagining things. Wishful thinking, you know? But now he knew.

And he still said nothing.

Because he knew that if he did, he knew Kaoru wouldn't be ready.

He knew, but it still hurt. It was still hard. It's not easy to be oblivious when you know.

But when things got bad for Kaoru, Hikaru dropped the obliviousness, if only for a moment.

Because that's what Kaoru needed. To know that Hikaru cared. And he did.

Probably more than he should.

Kaoru wasn't ready to show his emotions, and Hikaru was okay with that.

Sometimes, Hikaru wondered if Kaoru really was the younger twin. But other times, it became obvious that Hikaru was older.

_I'll wait, _Hikaru thought, _'till that day._

_I'll wait forever if I have to._

Because he cared.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Author's Note: **Woooooo!!! It's finished.

-bashes Hikaru with a shovel labeled 'OOC'-


End file.
